1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sifters for sifting granular or powdered material such as flour, and more particularly to a construction which permits a plurality of such sifters to nest relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art sifters are generally made of sheet metal and, to facilitate manufacture, the body is cylindrical in shape. A handle is separately constructed and then fastened to the body, generally at its top and bottom. A screen and agitator are positioned within the body and an actuating mechanism is connected thereto for moving the agitator.
These prior art sifters are unsatisfactory for several reasons. It can readily be appreciated that the ability to nest is useful in reducing the space occupied by a plurality of sifters, and thus the cost of shipping and storing same. Nested sifters also take up less shelf space in establishments, such as bakeries or restaurants, which use many sifters. However, it is impossible to nest prior art sifters due to their cylindrical shape and their handle construction. Additionally, fabrication from sheet metal is disadvantageous since the useful life of such sifters is reduced by rusting. Finally, in order to adapt a prior art sifter to deposit sifted material into a conventional measuring cup without spillage, the diameter of the sifter was reduced and this in turn reduced its volumetric capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,762 discloses a sifter designed to retain a large volumetric capacity but which is adapted for use with conventional measuring cups. This is achieved by providing a large diameter cylindrical body containing an agitator and adding thereto a tapered funnel having an upper diameter approximating that of the body and a lower diameter approximating that of a conventional measuring cup. However, since the actuating mechanism for the agitator extends along the inner surface of the body, sifters of this type cannot nest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,376 discloses a molded plastic sifter which overcomes the rusting problem of sheet metal sifters. However, the hourglass shape of the sifter body and an actuating mechanism which extends between the agitator and the lower end of the handle, prevents nesting.